Drabbles
by kiku-aku
Summary: Short little drabbles I do in my spare time. Now with Kat/Josh and Rachel/Max romance flavors.
1. Chapter 1

_Short little drabble that I wrote whole at work (yes yes, bad cashier) when I was also writing my comeback fic. Hope you like it a little bit. I don't own anything in this story._

Sometimes she paces up and down the halls, terrified that this time it'll be to late. Scared that Death has finally come to for the soul that should have been his a long time ago.

She know that this time it'll take a lot more then time and few bandages for him to be healed; the blast had burned him badly in a couple of places and she can still see the doctor's face as he told her the news. News laced with some of the most horrible words she'd ever heard in a long time "I think he'll be alright, we got to him quick."

And it's the pacing again because if she stops moving she'll start to scream, and she doesn't want to lose the new strands of control that she has. Her scared fingers keep stroking the slight bulge in her belly and she curses then prays for the man that has caused all of these feelings to go around her head.

Friends stop and talk to her in feeble attempts to get her to calm down, but the closest one has come is when someone brought her some tea. The tea helped her to forget the fact that she hadn't eaten in a while.

After a time, after she's so warn out that she can't even pace anymore, the doctor comes back out. His eyes are tired but happy, a small smile is flashed her way as she's told the good news. Permission is granted for her to go visit him (just for a moment says the doctor though both know that she'll be in the room longer.) so she sneaks in to take a look at him. He's asleep, though that damn smirk is still on his face.

She touches his dark hair and feels all of the love flow though her body again.

"I love you Jim McGrath," Molly whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

At first Chuck thought that he was seeing ghosts or had somehow died on his way back from breakfast. He stopped and was instantly almost knocked to the ground by one of the techs, spilling coffee all over the front of Chuck. "Shit!" He swore glad for the first time that the cafeteria never managed to make coffee hotter then lukewarm.

"Here," the kid said handing Chuck a scrap of cloth and letting the division chief get a good look at him. At first glance the kid had looked a lot like Jim but now that he was closer Chuck could see the differences. Blue eyes, messier hair, and a more carefree attitude around him then Jim'd had; though Chuck would have thought it impossible. "Do you know were the mission briefing room is? If I don't get there soon Rachel's going to kill me," the kid laughed though looked a bit nervous. Chuck held back a laugh at Leeds scaring another rookie when he realized just who he was talking to.

Max Steel aka Josh McGrath, son of Jim. Chuck looked the kid over again, slightly amused to realize that Max looked more his father then Josh had. However he didn't want to scare the rookie anymore then Leeds already had so he stuck out his hand, introduced himself, and sent the grateful kid towards the mission room. He didn't tell the kid his job, that could wait for later as could the stories of Jim. For a moment he wondered if the kid would be the same as his father then sent a mental sigh to Jim (why couldn't he of made a kid who wouldn't follow a crazed madman?) then shook off the ghosts of the past and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

It was above a hundred degrees outside and when Kat had gone out to grab the neighbor's paper she could swear she'd heard her skin sizzling. So she was stuck channel surfing through wedding shows, re-runs, and MTV.

In short, if Kat didn't find something to do soon she was going to scream.

"What, no more frilly dresses being shown?" Josh teased as he flopped down on the couch onto Kat's feet. She kicked at him half-heartedly causing Josh to steal the remote and take up the important job of channel surfing.

Wiping sweat away Kat glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed with glee that Josh looked as bothered by the heat as her. Though she did admit that the shirtless and sweaty look today didn't look half bad on her housemate. In fact just by looking at him she was getting a couple ideas of what they could do for the rest of the day.

"You're sweating," Kat informed him before licking Josh's neck. He shivered slightly then frowned and pushed Kat out of his lap when she tried to climb on.

"It's too hot," he complained prompting a raised eyebrow from the other athlete.

"What's the matter, scared?" She asked challenging, "Or are you ashamed of something?" Josh growled, snapped the TV off, then grabbed the front of Kat's shirt and pulled her forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing in the world, drugs, alcohol, or sex, could match the feeling of pure adrenaline from free-falling or racing against the clock in Kat's mind. Challenging others made the thrill all that better, she could stay high on the feeling of triumph for a week if wanted.

And she usually was better then everyone else, until someone came along who could outrace Kat until she was on the ground from exhaustion and he'd just keep on going. It sucked, it sucked even worse because she had trained so hard, pushed herself to the edge and he had all his strength handed to him on a silver platter covered with green goop. Just to keep up sometimes Kat had to push herself past her limit, keep working when she should have been down a long time ago.

If he hadn't been so nice Kat might have told him were to shove his powers. But it would be like yelling at a puppy (a puppy who also happened to be the boss' son). Max was just like a romance novel hero; strong, brave, kind, and handsome.

Too bad for him Kat had never wanted to be the heroine.


	5. Chapter 5

He kissed like it was the first time; shy at first then more forceful when she didn't pull away. She wanted to tell him to stop, that doing this at work was wrong but knew that he'd just smirk and make some joke about hearing anyone who came within several yards.

It wasn't right, she was too old for him, he was too young for her. Interworkplace relationships were frowned upon, dating someone below you could cost you your job. Someone was going to find out, they really couldn't date while hiding the relationship from everyone.

It was hardest when Max would do something stupid and get hurt. Rachel couldn't see him without someone wondering what was going on so she would pace around her office, trying to concentrate on paperwork but images of her lover lying unconscious would always pop up. She needed to break it off; he was making her do badly at her job. Everything that she'd worked for all those years flying out the window with a crazed smile, nice ass, and hopeful blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't believe it.

She refused to believe it.

Rachel stared at the agent and waited for a couple heartbeats to hear the words "April Fools!" come out of their mouth. When it didn't happen she managed to reply without showing any unwanted emotion and once Diaz had left Rachel managed to finish up her paperwork even as she steamed inside. How dare he, how dare both of them do this to her? Rachel already had half the department laughing or thinking of her as a slut because of Jake. She'd told Max herself that she was going to wait half a year before jumping into relationships and he had seemed pleased about her veiled promise to pick it back up were they had started.

And then Ryan had appeared and gone on a date with him.

Both agents had to be separated of course, though Rachel doubted that Ryan would be all that unhappy about going solo again. Max was going to be getting a male partner this time because it seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off the female ones.

Rachel glared at the partner list wondering why she suddenly felt so old and alone.


	7. Chapter 7

When she'd first learned the news she had felt her stomach tighten and churn a little. If she'd been younger or less strong Rachel may have even felt tears coming to her eyes.

However Rachel Leeds prided herself in being a strong woman in control of her own feelings so she had just smiled slightly and made the required changes to the partner chart. She'd even smiled at Ryan in the hallway though she'd only got a glare and mumble about something in return. Once at home she'd allowed herself a few thoughts about the subject then decided to lock all her (few) feelings away. After all, she had been the one to veto talk between then about the kiss and had just gained a new position and couldn't allow herself to get distracted by something as silly as Steel getting a new partner. She, Rachel Ann Leeds, was all over the boy.

Two weeks later she caught herself watching the new team under a microscope, wondering at each phase and working them through her brain for any hidden meaning. She didn't even know why she cared, Max had proven himself below what she'd usually dated; immature, bash, and unwilling to hear others out half the time. But during quite moments she'd catch herself daydreaming at him or getting irritated at Ryan for almost no reason at mission briefings.

In a way it'd been a blessing to have the secret side of N-Tek close down.


End file.
